Our Future
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate finds a little black box which makes Gibbs upset - established Kibbs, oneshot -REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Gibbs," Kate called from the basement. "Is this what I think it is?" Kate asked, noticing Gibbs standing at the top of the stairs. He quickly ran down and attempted to take the black box from her but Kate opened the box. She stared down in amazement at the stunning diamond ring. "I know we've been going out for a while but don't you think it's a little soon?" Kate asked, looking up at Gibbs. He avoided her gaze by staring down at the floor. "This isn't for me, is it?" Kate mumbled, shutting the box and handed it over to Gibbs. He shook his head and turned the box over in his hand.

"It was Shannon's," he whispered, forcing back the tears.

_Gibbs smiled faintly at the man pointing out the double doors ahead. His heart began to pound against his chest as he pushed back one of the doors and entered the morgue. _

"_Ah, you must be Jethro Gibbs?" a man asked, standing in between two tables with white sheets covering the bodies. Gibbs couldn't reply but nodded his head instead. The man moved to the body on his right and pulled back the sheet. _

"_Oh god…" Gibbs cried, staring down at his seven year old daughter lying motionless on the table. He rushed forward and bent over her body. Gibbs looked up feeling the man's hand on his back. Taking several deep breaths Gibbs tried to get his heart under control but how could he when he knew the next body was his wife. Slowly turning around, the tears streamed down his face seeing Shannon lying on the table. "It is all my fault," he sobbed, staring down at her face. "If I was here to protect you and Kelly, this wouldn't have happened," he whispered._

"_You don't know that for sure," the man said. _

"_I guess not," Gibbs shrugged, wiping his eyes. "It's them," he confirmed. "May I take this?" Gibbs asked, pointing to her wedding ring. _

"_Of course," he nodded; Gibbs smiled faintly and slipped the ring of Shannon's finger. He mumbled his thanks and raced out of the room. Walking down the hall towards the exit, he pasted his mother in law. _

"Gibbs?" Kate called, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh," he muttered, looking up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it," Kate apologised.

"No, you shouldn't have," Gibbs frowned, climbing the stairs. Kate stood still shocked by Gibbs' sudden outburst. Quickly following him up the stairs, Kate saw Gibbs walk out the front door. Kate raced out and stood in front of him.

"Don't go" she begged.

"I can't…" he choked glancing back at his house. Kate smiled faintly and took the keys off him. She guided him over to the passenger side and helped him in. Kate quickly rushed around to the other side and drove off. Twenty minutes later, Kate parked the car on the side of the road and turned off the engine. "What are we doing here?" Gibbs frowned looking out the window.

"Just get out" Kate frowned getting out of the car. She waited for Gibbs to get out before locking the door. Kate moved to his side and took his hand.

"You still haven't told me what we are doing at the park?" Gibbs growled.

"You'll see," Kate smiled, pulling him forward. Gibbs shrugged and walked beside Kate figuring he'll know soon enough. Gibbs smiled to himself seeing the ice-cream stand a few hundred metres ahead. "I couldn't think of a better way to say sorry," Kate explained, looking across at Gibbs beaming away.

"I should be upset with you more often if I know the apology will be ice-cream," Gibbs laughed, looking over at Kate.

"Not every time," Kate whispered, waiting for Gibbs reaction. He snapped his head towards her and kissed Kate suddenly. "What flavour would you like?" Kate asked, pulling out her wallet from her bag.

"Butterscotch," Gibbs said to the man at the counter.

"Chocolate," Kate added. Gibbs grabbed the ice-creams as Kate paid; he began to walk down the path towards an empty park bench. He looked up seeing Kate sit down.

"Here is yours," he smiled, handing Kate's cone over.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking it from Gibbs. "I'm really sorry about before. I shouldn't have been going through your stuff without your permission," Kate said quietly.

"It's my fault really," Gibbs muttered.

"How so?" Kate frowned, licking her ice-cream.

"I was looking for something but found a whole bunch of stuff from when they were alive. I was just remembering old times so I must've forgotten to put it away properly," Gibbs shrugged. Kate nodded her head and stared down at the ground. "Kate…" Gibbs whispered lifting her head with his finger. "I love you, it was just hard seeing you holding Shannon's ring," Gibbs explained. "I know it's going to be tough and that you'll have doubts but I can't image a life without you," Gibbs sighed.

"Doubts about what?" Kate frowned.

"I have three ex-wives," Gibbs chuckled.

"You really think about getting married again?" Kate asked quietly.

"Don't you?" Gibbs said quickly.

"Ah…" Kate paused.

"Oh god," Gibbs muttered, rising to his feet. Kate quickly pulled him down and turned his head towards her.

"You know how I feel, I want to be with you forever I just didn't expect that you'd be making big plans about our future," Kate shrugged.

"Do you ever think about our future?" Gibbs questioned, staring at her.

"Sometimes," Kate nodded. "I see a white picketed fence, you waiting on the front porch with a baby in your arm, you're smiling at me as I walk down the path from the car with our three year old hanging onto my hand," Kate replied, noting Gibbs' glare.

"You really see that?" Gibbs gasped.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"I guess we have nothing to fear then," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her and kissed Kate's forehead.

**- The End -**


End file.
